Gravity of love: Despedida
by Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon
Summary: Frio y Calor. Venganza y Perdon. Era simplemente gravedad, los opuestos se atraen... Pero una venganza y la despedida pueden romper aquello. Shonen Ai AlbertxConde [hubicado en el cap 15]


**Nota de Autora:** Modifique el tiempo un poco para acomodar este fic. Ubicado en…creo que el capitulo 15 o.O Cuando Albert se va de viaje con el conde

**Palabras de la autora:** Hola n n Aquí escribo, por lo que veo, el primer yaoi del CondexAlbert en español y como siempre, estoy orgullosa de eso XD aunque repudio la pareja [Father&son, Father&Son!! mi mente yaoi me ha obligado a hacer esto y de segur seguiré haciendo fics de ellos por que así soy… soy escritora y aunque odie algo, por ser escritora debo respetar y cumplir el deber, como por ejemplo… odiar a Sasuke y ponerlo en un buen papel en un fic… en fin, seria maravilloso si llena sus expectativas y si ustedes desean dejen un review. Gracias nn

**Disclaimer: **Gankutsuou: Count of Monte Cristo [Basado todo en el anime, donde el Conde y Alberto son solo 'amigos'

* * *

El reloj de péndulo, hecho con bello mármol blanco, movía el trozo del fino material de un lado a otro mientras las manecillas seguían el camino tantas veces recorrido. El sonido hacia eco entre las paredes color crema casi blanco con algunos cuadros, adornos variados y un espejo que yacía por encima de una especie de tocador elegante y arrogante. El buró estático junto a la gran y mullida cama parecía burlarse, con su cajón poseedor de una aldaba de oro, del chico que miraba hacia el vestidor donde su ropa esperaba solitaria

"_Es tan triste…"_

Que estupidas palabras, tan infantiles, tan absolutamente utópicas, por lo mismo imposibles. En un mundo lleno de decadencia como podría?

Su frío tacto le dio a entender que aquel instrumento de oro aun reposaba en su mano; aun yacía son la bata azul y la ropa prestada por el conde, cubierto con unas frescas y delgadas sabanas con bellos estampados que le tapaban hasta el cuello mientras el, semi de costado posaba sus ojos en la nada. Miro hacia arriba, reacomodándose, sin poder conciliar el sueño y pensó en Eugenia… La amaba, la amaba muchísimo… pero…

Miro fijamente el dorado reloj, recordó el porte del conde, ese algo que lo hacia tan imponente y a la vez tan confiable, con esas sonrisas suaves y cuando entreabría su boca la sonreír, como se asomaban esos colmillos blancos que le hacían fantasear, casi sintiéndolos sobre su cuello desnudo.

Se reprendió a si mismo. El conde se comportaba como un padre. Lo cuidaba, consolaba, lo protegía tanto… Tal vez por eso sentía aquello… o tal vez eran esos ojos de colores contrarios, las sonrisas tan hermosas, la magnifica presencia, su ser tan maravilloso y divino que parecía un ángel… o un demonio… Mm…. Mejor un ángel caído…

-Alberto…-la voz melodiosa, grave y masculina del conde lo hizo tensarse ligeramente, como sintiéndose acorralado por temor a que sus pensamientos pudiesen ser leídos por el hombre mayor.

Hace unas horas le había dicho que lo llevase con el en caso de no poder estar en París… "Las pasiones se desvanecen eventualmente" le dijo. El replico con que no era cierto, en ese momento no le importaba haberle gritado que le atraía, que lo amaba con locura…. Y estuvo a punto de hacerlo "Yo…usted…" Dios, que pensaba!? Se había olvidado de que un solo roce lo hacia arder. No quería ni imaginar que pasaría si tocase su piel desnuda. Su pasión era grande, demasiada y apenas y podía controlar su excitación, temiendo a cada hora ser descubierto por esos ojos tan maduros, tan vigilantes y hermosos…

-Alberto…. Se que estas despierto…-una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, le divertía mucho el joven, era como un niño pequeño y el se sentía muchas veces como su padre o un hermano mayor, pero lo que había visto en los ojos del chico apenas unas horas no era nada comparado con un amor paternal, fraternal o de amigos siquiera… era algo mas grande, era… Pasión. Estaba seguro de que si el valor del chico no se hubiese ido huyendo de ultimo momento, el castaño le hubiese dicho algo realmente comprometedor y aun que Gankutsuou le había dado sabiduría para muchas cosas, no le dijo como lidiar o reaccionar ante las hormonas de un chico con el que en verdad le dolería jugar, utilizándolo como una marioneta… justo como a los demás, que hablando de él, insistía en fingir que dormía, aunque no fuese así. El conde acababa de verlo removerse en su cama, ansioso, de seguro arrepintiéndose de lo dicho anteriormente.

"_Algún día….Yo te haré la misma pregunta… Me pregunto si entonces, tu aun te preocuparas por mi del mismo modo entonces"_

Tal vez había sido algo duro, pero era lo justo y necesario, no podía dejar que las cosas se le saliesen de control después de todo lo que trabajo, planeo y mas que nada, todo lo que ha tenido que sacrificar por aquella venganza, que era el propósito de su existencia. En cuanto todo acabase, Gankutsuou se apoderara de su cuerpo y lo ultimo que existe sobre Edmond se desvanecerá al igual que todo sentimiento.

Al ver que el otro persistía en actuar de semejante manera, se resigno a retirarse –Nos estamos acercando a la tierra… llegaremos dentro de 12 horas…-Susurro, acercándose un poco a la cama, inclinándose ligeramente sobre esta, apoyando las palmas la lado del cuerpo de aquel que veía con ojos de cariño, como de hermano… cierto?... Entonces por que sentía algo incomodo dentro de si?

"Tiene rasgos de su padre… Como el cabello… pero sin duda, es totalmente igual a su madre..."

Lo que menos necesitaba era ese tipo de pensamientos. Se levanto, algo rápido y brusco, sintiendo un mareo por esto, cosa que no importo. Debía salir de ahí rápido antes de que más frases de ese tipo llegasen a su cabeza…

Pero el no iba a dejarlo ir. El valor había vuelto y quería terminar la frase que dejo inconclusa. Tomo la mano del hombre mayor, haciendo un lado las finas sabanas con las que se había cubierto. Lo sabia, un contracto con la piel ajena lo hacia arder por dentro, aunque fuese algo tan simple. El ojo de miel y el ojo se sangre se posaron sobre su persona; esa sonrisa tan hermosa hizo su aparición, asomándose los blancos colmillos

-Pasa algo, Alberto?- Que mejor que disimular. Había comenzado a creerse el que el chico estaba dormido y semejante acción lo había asustado un poco. Para empeorar las cosas, estaba ahí la misma mirada de antes, ese fuero, esa pasión incontrolable que había visto en ojos de otras personas… Como en su amada al mirarlo… como en su amigo al mirarla… Esa pasión que los había llevado a la traición, al dolor y ruina…-Alberto?-lo llamo de nuevo. La situación se hacia incomoda. No lo soltaba, temblaba y sus ojos de un joven intentando ser adulto en el enfermo mundo no dejaban de mirar sus ojos de color desigual

-Conde….yo…-otra vez hacia el estupido…. Las palabras eran tantas que no sabia cuales soltar primero… Se puso de pie, sin soltar esa mano que se sentía tan fría… Su mirada atrapa aquellas pupilas duples. El que su cuerpo se acerque es inevitable, la gravedad que el Conde desprende es irresistible y aunque la opción de oponerse se le presentara, jamás la aceptaría.

"Esto va para mal…" se alejo dos pasos, procurando poner una distancia, un muro invisible, buscando escurrir suave y gentilmente su mano azulina de aquella morena que al sentir aquello, apretó un poco el agarre. No lo dejaría escapar ahora que había conseguido hacerse de valor. Continúo acercándose, pese al intento del otro por poner una línea divisora. Esta vez, la gentileza fue dejada de lado, aplicándose mayor fuerza, escapando la fría mano de aquella abrumadora calidez. –Alberto…!- hablo con mayor seriedad y energía en su voz. Esto pareció parar el andar del otro, siendo inútil, estaba ya casi pegado a su frió cuerpo, podía sentir el calor que emanaba aquel cuerpo mas pequeño y VIVO que el suyo.

Si, era gravedad, estaba seguro, lo que se llama "gravedad del amor"… El gélido cuerpo del conde parecía atraer su cuerpo que sentía arder. El pensar en esa cercanía, en que sus mirada no se apartaban lo hacia hervir…-Conde…- se le salio, como un suspiro, temblando suavemente, causando que las telas azulinas se rozaran….

Si esto seguía así…. Perdería los estribos!! Justo cuando todo esta por concluir, cuando su venganza esta tomando forma, llega Alberto con sus malditas hormonas, su "amor" que de seguro olvidara después, cuando la venganza sea concluida. No podía permitirse perderse entre Pasiones, jueguitos lujuriosos pasajeros y amores que terminarían abortados. La palma del moreno se poso sobre su hecho y pese a la tela, podía transmitir perfectamente su calor.

Alberto se paro de puntas, para poder alcanzar aquellos ansiados labios, mirándolos fijamente, hipnotizado, sentía esa aura fría, como si le robase su temperatura corporal, pero no importaba, estaba tan cerca… Rozo sus labios… pero solo eso… El rostro del mayor se había girado, solo logrando darle un beso en la mejilla derecha. Su piel azulina, tan fría, fina… tan exquisita…. Sus labios carnosos, morenos, tan inocentes y calidos…

Los cuerpos se quedaron inmóviles. Era un contacto tan pequeño… tan diminuto e importante… Mas de lo que el conde o el mismo Alberto podrían haber imaginado y que afectaría sus futuros… en especial el del conde…

-Conde…-Susurro, avergonzado, alejándose, pasando su vista por esas pupilas desiguales que mostraban tanta… tristeza… Sus ojos caídos y sus labios en una sonrisa inversa. Aquellos brazos lo rodearon por la espalda, abrazándolo, pegándolo totalmente al cuerpo mas grande con una necesidad por quitarse ese frío que emanaba desde su alma.

Sus siluetas se volvieron una sola en aquella penumbra, ante la luz de las estrellas que vanamente intentaban dar luz al espacio. El corazón de Alberto palpitaba de forma sofocante, podía sentirlo casi hasta en los oídos. Su rubor que se agolpaba no ayudaba, de hecho era resultado de que su temperatura corporal aumentase, haciendo que el mayor lo estrechase desesperadamente. Necesitaba eso, tantos años de soledad en aquella húmeda celda, sufriendo por un crimen jamás cometido ni en sus mas oscuros sueños, sin un cuerpo calido que estrechar ni un amor verdadero dispuesto a seguirle a donde fuera...

-Conde…-Murmuro otra vez, con sus facciones relajadas y felices. Era una maravilla estar así con aquel hombre. Como todo en la vida… su fantasía duro muy poco cuando el conde lo soltó, mirándole a los ojos, con su rostro sonriente y esa mirada tranquila y nostálgica…

-Alberto…-Dijo suavemente, captando la atención total del joven-…Llegaremos en….-miro el reloj que formaba parte del cuarto con algo de dificultad- … en 11 horas a la tierra- Ignoro por completo el rostro incrédulo del otro- Será mejor ir preparando todo. En estos momentos debes estar con tu padre…-Tomo sus manos, sintiendo por ultima vez el calor de estas, grabándolo en su memoria, soltándolas poco a poco, sin dejar de verlos, retrocediendo con su tan conocida elegancia, unos pasos, hasta darse la vuelta como en cámara lenta y salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

Se sentía algo decepcionado. No pudo besarle pero al menos había estado entre sus brazos y visto en sus ojos que lo necesitaba. Preparo sus cosas y se tiro a la suave cama conde las sabanas le recibieron gustosas, flotando suavemente por el salto, cayendo lentas, compartiendo su frescura.

Mientras tanto, Edmond se recriminaba mientras caminaba a su habitación para cambiarse. Se toco suavemente la mejilla, recordando el contacto. Entro a su habitación que le esperaba oscura y triste. Cambio sus ropas, se sentó en la cama y espero al momento de decirle adiós a Alberto…

* * *

Decirle adios… con esa mirada tan desdichada… mirandolo entre sus cabellos de color unico, sus ojos posados en el, con unas ganas inmensas de llorar, conteniendoce por dentro, mas dolor, mas deseo, un amor mas que debera desechar. Escucha los gritos de Alberto y solo lo mira por encima del hombro.

-CONDE!! CONDE!!- Finalmente el silencio, la pesadez… camina hasta el sillón y se sienta, soltando al fin, pequeñas lágrimas…

"_Ha llegado el momento… Edmond…"_

Su llanto se vuelve una risa histérica, psicópata y escalofriante, asustando incluso a su mas fiel servidor, ha dejado de ser el mismo un poco mas. Otro pedazo de Edmond se ha perdido y algo más de Gankutsuou se ha posesionado de su cuerpo.

"_Te amo…  
Te amo tanto que duele_

_Te amo tanto que me mata"_

_**Fin**_


End file.
